pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style)
1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroPetitchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Sally Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Smoochum (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Karine (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Sally Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Treat Heart Pig Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Kuchipatchi My Bad *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Lowly Worm Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sally Cat.png|Sally Cat as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Disgust Kuchipatchi.png|Kuchipatchi as Anger Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:1993 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG